leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cove Lily Motel
モナミ |translated_name=Monami Boarding House |location=Lilycove City |region=Hoenn |generation= , |map=Hoenn Lilycove City Map.png }} The Cove Lily Motel (Japanese: モナミ Monami Boarding House) is a Hoenn location found in Lilycove City. A sign outside the building reads: Due to the fact that Team Magma or Team Aqua are situated in Lilycove City, the city has become an unpopular tourist destination, so the Cove Lily Motel has become empty. However, once the Team is scared away by the player, the Game Freak staff will come to the second floor after the player beats the Elite Four. Floors First floor The motel has a very simple layout. The lower level only contains a man watching a TV set. If the player attempts to check the TV, he or she will be shoved away by the man for blocking his view. In , there is a kitchen at the top-right corner of the room, though the man prevents the player from entering. If the player uses the Devon Scope on the invisible object in front of the man, it will reveal a . The man will notice it and connect it to the food that would mysteriously disappear from the kitchen; he then allows Kecleon to serve as the motel's mascot. Second floor The upper level is deserted until the player has entered the Hall of Fame; however, in Emerald, Scott will be napping at a table. Once the player has entered the Hall of Fame, the upper level contains the Game Freak staff, as it is where they are staying while in Hoenn. Players will find the Graphic Artist, the Programmer, and the Game Designer. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the Game Designer will give the player the Poké Diploma after completing the National Pokédex. In , the floor is split into two rooms, the upper room containing a programmer, a game planner, an unnamed staff member of Game Freak and the Game Director. The Game Director walks around the central table and will give the player the Regional Award for completing the Hoenn Pokédex and the National Award for completing the National Pokédex. He will also give the Time Travel Award if the player shows him a Pokémon caught in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald in the lead slot of their party before talking to him. All three Diplomas can be displayed in a player's Secret Base as wall decorations. The lower room contains a graphic designer with a and another unnamed staff member of Game Freak. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a Vending Machine is located directly next to the stairs. | }} }} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Known as the Lilycove Inn in the Chuang Yi translations of Pokémon Adventures, the Cove Lily Motel was featured in the manga when Roxanne and battled there during the weather crisis. The Programmer, Graphic Artist, and Game Designer, who were visiting Hoenn for vacation, were used as hostages so that Courtney could get the upper hand and eventually win the battle. In other languages Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Buildings es:Motel Aguacala it:Hotel Alga ja:みんしゅくモナミ zh:靜水民宿